


Mile High Club

by Porngoddess



Series: Something Different [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 20:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/410939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porngoddess/pseuds/Porngoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen calls Dean out on an airplane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

"What the hell, Ben?!" Jensen slammed the door of the Ben Edlund's trailer and knocked a stack of books off the makeshift desk in the middle of the room. 

Ben's eyes stayed glued to his laptop screen, fingers clicking across the keys. "Good morning Jensen. Yeah, I'm good thanks for asking. And you?"

"I read this weeks script changes. Dean has Mono? Really, Ben? Cuz I've done entire episodes DEAD! I don't think a little kissing disease is gonna keep me down." Jensen paced the small strip of carpet in front of the trailer door.

"I know, I know." Ben's eyes shined with apology as he finally looked up at the actor. "Listen bud, everyone's really worried about you. You need some time off. We can make it without you for a couple weeks."

Jensen slumped his shoulders, feeling the weight that had been pushing at him suddenly slam into him like a ton of bricks. "Maybe." 

"Why don't you go visit your mom. You always say you barely get to see her." Ben edged around the table and laid a comforting hand on Jen's shoulder. "Hell, I'd send you to see my parents too, but I think the goal is for you to relax a bit." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jensen hung his head. "I wouldn't mind headin' home for a little bit. Okay, one week and then, I'm right back to work. You promise?  
Ben clasped his hands in front of his face and exhaled. "Let's just see how you feel okay?"

Jensen left the office, the weight still heavy on him. He passed Misha, fiddling with Castiel's trench coat on his way to set. "How ya feeling big guy?" The blue eyes were tinged with a sincere concern.

"I'm good. Gonna take some time off. Need to see the folks." Jensen patted the shorter man on the shoulder in thanks. 

Misha leaned in to Jen, grabbing hold of the hand on his shoulder "Ya know what I do to relax around here?" Misha waited for Jensen to shake his head in a frightened response. "Woman's underwear."

"Excuse me?" Jensen wiggled out of the other actor's grip.

"Get yourself a pink frilly thongs or a a satiny red number. You can't take yourself too seriously if you know that's what's going on underneath all this intense crap." Misha's knowing nod left Jensen leery. He knew Misha had a bizarre sense of humor, but this time Jensen didn't feel like he was joking. 

Jensen spent the morning making plans for an afternoon flight home. He packed his bags and headed for the airport. He boarded his plan and found himself alone in first class when the flight took off. It was a long time before a flight attendant came to check on him. She seemed stressed. Jensen used his best smile to set her at ease. 

"Mr. Ackles, I'm so sorry. It's a bit hectic out there and you are the only one in here. . ." The smile stopped her ramble as she blushed beneath it's charm.

"I'm fine. . . Teri is it? Teri, I just was gonna sleep, can I call you if I need anything?" He tugged a blanket from the over head compartment and started to get comfortable in the reclined seat. 

"There's a button here, just push that if you need anything. . . " Her voice deepened. "Anything, Mr. Ackles." She retreated out the door, turning off the lights on her way.

Jensen leaned back in the chair, his green eyes opened wide. "Alright! I'm alone." He kept his voice hushed but demanding. "We need to talk about this, Dean!"

The seat next to him creaked. Jensen turned to catch the smirk that curled his doubles lips. "Hi sunshine. So, what can I do ya for?" His face was covered in stubble and his shirt was covered in blood. 

Jensen jumped up in alarm, a sudden wave of worry washing over him. "What happened to you?"

Dean snickered. He pulled off the flannel and t-shirt revealing tanned skin covering flexing muscles. "I'm fine. Just a nest of vampires. Don't get your panties in a bunch."

Jensen's face relaxed, the smooth of his skin a contrast to Dean's scruffy face. "I need you to stop this, Dean." Jensen's voice was soft and pleading.

"I'm not doing anything." Dean stood up next to Jen, his boots still making him taller than the actor.

Jensen exhaled, the close proximity of the hunter sending his mind reeling. "Just. . . this! Being. . . anywhere. You don't exist. I created you. You have to leave me alone." His voice was pleading, eye's sad.

Dean pulled Jensen to him, cradling the actor to his bare chest. "Jenny, it's you. You keep bringing me here. You need me." He felt Jensen's hand creep around his shoulder's, tugging him into the sweet scent of Jen's neck.

Dean's tongue lapped circles on the tender skin. His soft whisper hynotizing Jensen. "Princess, this is what you need. To learn to assert and be you're own badass." 

Jensen giggled at the thought. "I'm a pretty boy actor remember?" He bent his head to offer up more of the flesh for Dean's nibbling.

Dean bit, his teeth leaving marks on the freckled flesh. "You could be so much more." He licked the tender skin, teasing his prey with light feather touches to his thigh. 

Jensen hissed at the sensation in his dick. It twitched in his slacks. He knew what Dean wanted but hesitated to show him. Finally, he grabbed the hunter's belt and yanked it from his jeans. He pushed the zipper down and flicked open the button. He shoved the pants to the ground, gliding hands down the expanse of Dean's body. "You want me to be more like you?" He bit the soft flesh of nipple as he spat out the words. 

"You wanna be more like me. It's why I'm here." Dean groaned as he felt the teeth sick further into his skin. 

"Alright, Deano! I can be like you." Jensen spun the hunter around and smacked the ass cheeks that met him. He slapped the taut flesh leaving a mark on the back of the oldest Winchester's thigh. 

Dean wailed at the assault, thrusting his ass further in the air to invite the pain again. But Jensen turned him back around, pushing him down to his knees. He unhooked his own pants and pushed them to the ground. The silk black boxers he revealed barely able to contain the size of his dick as it slid across the slick fabric. "Hey badass hunter," Jensen's gravel matched Dean's usual tone. "Suck me!" He pulled the underwear down and pressed the wet tip to Dean's waiting mouth. Dean sucked in the throbbing dick, slicking spit along the sides to ease the motion. Jensen's hips slammed into Dean's mouth, ramming his partner's mouth with great force. "You can do better than that, sugar lips." Jensen hardly recognized his own voice, sounding more like Dean with every stroke. "Come on. Harder." 

Dean complied, hollowing his cheeks and inhaling the slick cock with all he had. Jen grabbed a chair arm to steady his weakening legs. The other hand wrapped around the top of Dean's head pushing down as he fisted the spikes of hair. 

Jensen's held back his orgasm as long as he could, watching Dean's pleading eyes, knowing his mouth couldn't take much more of the beating he was giving him. The lips that wrapped around the twitching arousal, were swollen and red. The hunter's hands steadied themselves on the actor's thin hips. Finally, having mercy on the now whimpering man, Jensen shot down Dean's throat, holding Dean's head there till he got every drop. After stuttering into his mouth for several seconds, Jensen let the sore lips loosen there grip of his fading dick. Dean lay back on the floor, his own erection swollen and red, bobbing against his stomach. His green mossy eye's still pleaded with Jensen. His own hand raised to touch his hard manhood. Jensen fell to his knees in a daze and slapped the hand away from Dean's throbbing dick. He leaned down and put his mouth to the hunter's ear. "Did you wanna touch yourself?" Dean mustered a soft sob. "You're my bitch. You touch yourself when I say." The two sets of green eyes both seemed to grow with matched surprise. "What would feel good? You want to be touched? Or maybe sucked? That felt good."He watched the dick quiver in response to his voice. "You want me to spit on it and pump it with my hand till you cum all over us both?" A whimper escaped the parted lips. Again the throbbing arousal twitched and jumped. "Or do you wanna do it so you can aim it at my mouth and I can swallow it? Maybe watch it dribble down my chin. Is that it? Come on, princess." Jensen smirked at the hunter. "Can't give you what you want if you won't tell me." 

Dean opened his dry mouth. Twice he attempted to speak, but the tension in his groin stole his voice away. Finally, he whispered at the cocky actor. "Make me cum. Touch me. Oh god, touch me!" Jensen's hand roughly tugged the hard throbbing cock. Three swift pulls sent the pleading hunter over the top. He shuddered and screamed, painting the airplane with his release. Jensen felt the splatter his his shirt sleeve. He watched Dean's glowing green eyes roll to the back of his head. Jensen leaned into the now unconcious Winchester and slept.


End file.
